Moonlit Soul
by 7Heavenly7Deadly
Summary: Basically about a fanfic character named Akira Rain from a fan-made village called, "Village hidden in the moonlight" Note: This is based further after shippuden.
1. My name is Akira Rain

A swift breeze had just gotten caught up in her brunette hair forcing it to sway back and fourth with the wind's rhythm. Tonight was filled with more stars than she has ever seen before, her eyes flashed a golden color as she glanced up at them while gracefully making her way throughout the tree tops. She closed her eyes and re-opened them making the golden color turn to a blue. Within a split second she paused and stared at the target below, resting on a tree branch. The assassination of a rogue ninja who had once threatened her village. This was child's play, ofcourse Akira could pull this off. With her grace and amazing flexibility she easily went down to the same level as the rogue ninja, without a sound. She peered through the dark shadows casted by the old tree and unveiled her presence.

**"HEY! WHO GOES THERE?! I CAN'T SEE YOU FULLY! DAMN IT DON'T YOU DARE PLAY ANY GAMES WITH ME!"**

The rogue ninja cried out trying to sound strong and fierce but it was meaningless because panic was easily heard in his thoughts.

**"Hm? Did you say something? Oh well I guess the cries of prey all sound the same after all these years. You threatened my village. The village hidden amongst the moonlight. You will pay with your death."**

Akira's voice was as calm as a lake in the morning. She managed to smile and shake her head slightly, following those movements was a sigh.

Her whole body dissapeared in an instant, Leaving only the nostalgic moonlight being shown on one spot. The prey. A sound of blood splattering was heard against the tree base. Akira had made a deep wound as well as fill the body with deadly poison, and applying pressure to where the poison had a faster way of going to the brain and heart. The rogue ninja didn't even have a chance to speak back nonetheless look at his own wound.

Making her way back to the village hidden amongst the moonlight she yawned and decided sleeping by a tree was better than spending more hours awake. She had been awake for atleast 3 days already, doing missions and whatnot. She sunk down onto the ground, cuddled by a tree trunk and let her heavy eyelids close. She didn't care who would try to assualt her she was just exhausted. The leaves whirled on the ground, creating a peaceful sound allowing her to fall asleep even faster.


	2. Why yes I do read minds

**"Rise and shine beautiful."** A smooth calm voice teased.

Akira's eyes fluttered open slowly and soon she felt herself get tense and ready for battle mode. She quickly gave a bad attempt of trying to get up and off the ground but her body ached due to the hard surface. She cringed a bit but tried not to show it much. Failing at that attempt as well she felt warm arms wrap around her and bring her off the ground without any hassle.

**"W-Who are you?! I um...I AKIRA RAIN WILL..-"** Before she could finish her muttered sentence and interogation she was interupted.

**"Will what? Fix me lunch? I sure am hungry...How's about it?"** The mystery man chuckled warmly and winked down at her.

Akira's cheeks burned under her bandaged hands indicating she was blushing intensely...Who was this man? What the hell did he want with her? Couldn't he tell she was a deadly kunoichi? She had stolen many lives in her lifetime more than he could imagine...Now all of a sudden she felt herself get tingly and fuzzy.

**"You're getting red...Extremely fast. Do you have a fever?"** This man's thoughts were easily read. He knew she didn't have a fever. He was such a tease! His hand moved onto her forhead lightly, feeling her skin. As his hand made contact with her skin she did quick handsigns and used a subsitution jutsu. She was subsituted with a leaf. He glanced at the leaf and held it up by the end and examined it closely, almost too closely.

**"Not that nice to look at. So will you cook me something? Perty pwease sweetheart?"** He was well-aware that she had vanished into the tree limb above him. He looked up at her and smiled sweetly. Boy was he persistent on feeding his gut though...

**"Now wait a darn second! Well...Tell me your name and I might think about it..."**

She was shocked that he was a shinobi as well...Probaly a jounin certainly not one of the Kage. Deffinately not an Anbu. She pondered as he shook his head, looking somewhat embarassed.

**"Ahhh, How rude of me. Seeing as how you kind of introduced yourself I should have done the same awhile ago. The name is Hikaru."**

Hikaru stood there patiently looking up at her like a puppy begging for food except less dramatic.

Akira smiled and hopped down, almost onto him. She thought about how her village would be worried about her not arriving at the time given to her but she shrugged it off in her mind and walked ahead of Hikaru with confidence overshowering her. She stopped and looked back, motioning him to follow her and he returned it with a smile as he appeared next to her.

The weather of the afternoon was excellent. The sound of birds chirping filled the air, The sweet scent of freshly bloomed flowers also filled the air. The wind occasionally danced around lightly and the sun shined down on everything under it. She concentrated for awhile and made most of her chakra go to her feet, making her speed extremely faster. Her walk turned into a jog and then before Hikaru knew it, she was long gone.

**"Catch me if you can, Or if you want a nice hot meal...Hehehe..."**

Hikaru's ears could barely make out the words but he sped up as well, almost right behind her. She panted as she walked inside the village, allowing Hikaru to as well. All the villagers were busy living their normal happy lives. Children ran up to Akira with glee and hugged her, showing her new toys that were bought for them. She nodded and patted their heads, feeling Hikaru's eyes locked on her. She didn't trust him fully yet but she didn't sence any bad thoughts from him at all. After talking to all the villagers she dashed into a restaurant with Hikaru right behind her.

. . .

**"Well it's not your cooking but I guess I could accept it. It smells so...Awesome. Your village is great. I figure your dying to ask questions so have at it. Ask away."**

Hikaru ate his meal and sipped his drink here and there, showing wonderful well-taught manners. He smiled up at her as to thank her and the waitress before she left.

**"First of all, Why were you so close to my village? Why did you come up to me? What's your purpose? What village are you from?"**

Akira felt her face get more serious but she didn't realize it, she was used to being serious in missions so it couldn't be helped if it was a habit.

Hikaru held up his hands, his palms facing her and he laughed softly.

**"Woah, Woah. Where's the fire babe? Nonetheless I'll still be glad to answer them. 1.I was just exploring, taking a break from missions. Enjoying the scenery here. I came up to you because that is my nature, I worry about pretty girls. I am from the village hidden in the leaves."**

He let out a deep breath, exageratting it. He then finished his meal, wiped his lips gently and rested his head onto his right hand, using his arm as a lift. He looked at her with a straight face, awaiting her response.

Akira just nodded and placed a tip as well as the payment for the meal. She got up and dusted herself off.

**"I hear great things about your village...I never got a chance to go there sadly...I am usually quite busy with...Missions."**

Hikaru took the money and put it back into the palm of her hand within the blink of an eye. He put down his own money and put his index finger onto her lips as to 'shush' her.

**"I would love to take you to my village. As of right now. I'm kidnapping you."**

Akira stepped back, shocked. Adrenaline rushed through her as he took ahold of her hand and ran out of the restaurant. No one noticed him or her due to the intense speed. It was all a blur. She felt her knees get weak but she couldn't figure out why. That's when she found out he was a medic nin and must of spiked her drink with some potion when she wasn't looking...But how?! Her eyes are sharp they couldn't miss a thing! She knew her once blue eyes turned golden as she gave him a death glare filled with nothing but pure fury. He took a glimpse at her and picked her up while running, smiling sweetly down at her as if nothing had just happened. He smirked and barely caressed her forhead, leaving her drowsy. She gave in to the sleepiness.

. . .

When Akira awoke she found herself on a bench laying on it, but not only that Hikaru as well...She immidiately rubbed her forhead, feeling a throbbing headache. She then sat up and glared at him, reading his thoughts. His thoughts were healthy though...No evil.

He sat there while eating dango. He put the dumpling into her mouth and gave a thumbs up while chuckling calmly. They were at the hidden leaf village and on another bench was another couple of people. A girl and a guy about the same age as them. The girl carried a huge fan with her and the guy had a spikey pony tail.

**"Konoha has the best dumplings. Better believe that. Now don't give me that sour puss look okay? I just did you a damned favor. Besides I left a note its all taken care of. Oh and about the headache...My apologies but that won't last as long as you think it would."**

After swallowing the dumpling she felt her mood lighten up and she just savored the remaining sweet taste in her mouth. Akira knew she needed a break from all the work and missions. She helps out way too much. It's about time she had some time to herself. Even though this guy was a little annoying she liked him, something about him...Maybe that's why she's spending all this time with him. Explains alot.

**"Whose the girl? Yeah, What a drag...He actually found a girlfriend before Naruto."**

The woman spoke first and then the male spoke afterwards with a smirk painted on his face.

**"Shikamaru, Temari, Do you mind if I close your mouth for you? I learned a new medic way of shutting you two up without much work done on my part. Plus, She's not my girlfriend."**

Hikaru sent a venomous look over to the both of them and they just laughed and turned around, finishing their sweets. Akira found herself laughing at him with her hand over her mouth, trying her best to stifle it.

**"Hm? Missy don't you be laughing."**

Hikaru flicked Akira's forhead and smiled at her making her blush lightly.

**"Yes sir."**

She simply did a peace sign and smiled back.

. . .

The next day was gloomy. The clouds were blanketed over the sky in a gray color. It began to rain hard and Akira touched the window of her hotel room with her hand, sighing. She liked the rain, it was soothing but she wanted to go outside and have fun with...Hikaru. She couldn't remember the last time she actually had gotten to chill out and relax with friends. Most of her friends died from vicious rogue ninja...

Akira shook off the memories right when there was a knock on the door, Opening it up with hope that it was Hikaru she realized it was some yellow haired blue eyed boy. She literally raised her eyebrow and sighed.

**"Uhhh...Guess I have the wrong room, Hehe. My bad. Hey lady? What's with the long face? I said I was sorry. Oh wait...No, no I didn't. Sorry about not saying sorry first."**

Akira looked at him blankly.

**"Eh, Hyper aren't you? It's alright. My fault I was being exactly like this gloomy weather. By the way my name is Akira Rain. What is there to do on days like this?"**

The boy stared at her and then crossed his arms over his chest as he thought for a second.

**"You're from the Rain clan? That's flippin sweet! Er, Um. Yeah. My name is UZUMAKI NARUTO! Days like this I either train, eat ramen, or eat ramen and then go to the hot springs. The cold rain hitting down on you makes it feel twice as good when youre in the hot water! Hehe."**

Akira giggled and grinned.

**"Take me to the hot springs! Please!"**

She looked up at him with glossy begging eyes. Naruto looked at her and shrugged with a smile.

**"Sure why not?"**

**. . .**

Naruto and Akira made their way to the hot springs, getting soaked throughout the process but Naruto handed over his jacket so her regular clothes wouldn't get drenched. People were rather nice throughout this village and helpful...Just like back home,She thought. Naruto stopped and pointed to the "Women" sign with a chuckle.

**"Women only. I hope you like it here Akira-chan. Have fun! Maybe you can have some ramen with me sometime, yeah? Well I gotta go, I forgot to look for someone at that hotel, Sakura is going to get pissed off...Boy oh boy this is going to suck."**

Akira laughed at Naruto's hyper kid-like behavior. She thought it was sort of cute and interesting. But before she could give Naruto's jacket back he was already jumping on roofs heading back towards the hotel. She went in the hot springs and realized her and another girl with brown eyes and brown hair was there. She sunk into the water slowly, enjoying the new sensation and waved respectfully at the other girl.

**"Hi there, Welcome to Konoha, I see you're a newbie here, huh? Haha, It's fine. The name's Tenten. I'm just soaking my aching muscles...Geez I sound like an old guy..."**

**"Thanks. My name is Akira Rain. It's a pleasure to meet you. So you work with weapons alot, hmm?"**

**"How'd you know that?!"**

**"Oops...I er...I read your mind. My clan's bloodline can do that. It's my Kekkei Genkai."**

**"Oh...That's really neat. Now that I think about it I heard about a clan that can do that...To think I'd actually meet a rare member from it. Sweet."**

Akira giggled and grinned feeling good about herself. It seemed most people knew about her clan so that was a really good feeling. The two girls leaned their head back and let the cold rain hit their faces while letting the warm water make them feel all toasty.

**"Hey Akira."**


	3. Can someone say PERVERT

Akira and Tenten both turned their heads to the nostalgic voice. It was Hikaru IN THE WOMENS' BATH! Akira put her arms over her chest and hid her breasts from Hikaru. Tenten threw a shuriken which was sitting at the ledge of the hot springs. It nearly got him, only cut off a single strand of his hair though. He smiled that charming smile and gave a thumbs up to Tenten.

**"Relax Tenten. Akira, You better not catch a cold. I don't want to bring you back all sick and such. Ah, Who am I kidding? I could easily heal you. Why do you have Naruto's jacket though...?"**

Akira glanced over at the jacket laying on the bench close by the doors leading inside the changing room. She looked back at Hikaru and pointed to the sky and then looked at her nose, Where a single drop of rain dropped.

Hikaru walked over to her and went on his knees, He wiped the drop off and smiled, Lending a hand out to her.

**"If we don't get out of here fast then Tsunade will beat me up for being here. Come on let's go."**

**"I'M NOT GOING OUT OF HERE NAKED WITH YOU THERE WATCHING! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! PERVERT! BAKA!"**

**"Yeah! What a pervert! Goodness!"**

**"Then, I'll close my eyes, See?"**

After listening to both girls Hikaru put his hand over his eyes and kept a smirk on his face. As if it'd fool anyone.

Tenten and Akira nodded at each other just before they threw a rock at him. But...He dodged it while keeping his horrible 'blindfold'.

**"Careful girls..."**

**"As if Hikaru..."**

Tenten growled.

Hikaru chuckled and pretended to slip into the hot springs, Falling right ontop of Akira. Tenten got out and put a towel on quicker than you can say BAKA. Akira was flustered as she pulled her head up out of the water with Hikaru looking straight at her. Tenten grabbed her things, Got dressed, and left. It was just Hikaru and Akira. Somehow she liked when it was just them, even though it was in a bad situation!

**"Oh my God! Hikaru!!"**

**"Yes madame? Ready to go now?"**

**"Listen to me. Get out. Stand outside of the hot springs entrance. I'll be ready fast, trust me! If you don't follow my instructions I'll hurt you."**

**"Oh really? Is that so? Okay. Okay. Hikaru will listen."**

Hikaru splashed Akira once just before getting out of the water, He managed to take Naruto's jacket with disgust. He tried to not show it but it was obvious in his thoughts anyways...That he was jealous. The jealously went away when he glanced at Akira once and waved.

Akira shook her head and thought to herself about Hikaru as she was getting dressed. She noticed the rain had already lightened up enough to where it wouldn't soak you badly but it could still manage to get you damp. She saw Hikaru holding an umbrella for her so a smile inched across her face. She paused when under the umbrella and felt a weird feeling. Suddenly for no reason she felt bad. Like...Something was about to happen. Something bad...Was Hikaru going to get hurt...? She couldn't grasp it and understand the thought and feeling so she shook her head to clear her mind.

**"All nice and dry, Aren't we now? We're going to the forest of death. It's a surprise...You'll see..."**

**"Er...Forest of death? But...Um..Hikaru...I don't really want to-..Okay..."**

**"Haha, Worried about bugs biting you? I'll save you, No worries sweetie."**

Akira felt her stomach drop she really didn't like the sound of the place and how there was a giant gate around it...Were they actually allowed in without permission? What if someone saw them? Would they get in alot of trouble? What if she was banned from Konoha...Still she knew she could handle herself. What ever obstacle came. She knew how to overcome it.

. . .

As Akira and Hikaru made their way throughout the shadowed Forest of death Akira began to feel the awkwardness become more intense. It was about 20 minutes into the forest when Hikaru stopped and had his back leaned against a tree.

**"Are we taking a break or something...?"**

Akira had her voice under control, not letting any fear leak out.

**"Depends how you define a break."**

Hikaru kept his eyes closed and there was something extremely different about him. Akira felt paranoia run through her. She tried to sence his thoughts but everytime she attempted that a headache would come. When she placed her hand on her head to try and comfort the painful headache a new form started to emerge from behind a tree. Dark and ominous a older male with dark clothing approached Hikaru and patted him on the shoulder firmly.

**"You did well. Orochimaru will love to experiment on her. The Rain clan sure is quite interesting...You've struck my curiousity girl. Tell me, Will you go the easy way or the hard way?"**

The dark figure spoke coldly as he stood infront of Akira, looking down at her unamused.

**"The question is futile. You're the one whose going to die, You scum...And to think I could trust someone from another village...Of all people. I thought you were my...-"**

Within a split second Hikaru appeared infront of Akira and lightly touched her forhead before she could finish her words. Akira's eyes widened and then closed as she fell in a deep sleep. Hikaru and the other figure dashed off at full speed before anyone noticed. But, There was someone who did notice. An insect collector, Shino.

. . .

**"I'm telling you...I saw it with my own eyes. That Akira girl you were talking about got kidnapped. If you wish to do something go ahead, She's not from our village so I don't really care...Just letting you know."**

**"But! Shino! Ugh...That's kinda cold, Don'tcha think? Well I'm going after her even if she isn't from this village. She's my friend!"**

After speaking with Shino, Naruto fled the village, Heading toward the Forest of death. He took Kiba with him to use his special scent skills. They searched for her through her smell. When the scent trail stopped they found themselves standing infront of an old large building outside of the forest. There was spider webs inching across everywhere. It was dark inside but there did seem to be a slight glow.

**"Should..We go in Naruto? Akamaru isn't liking this much. We smell Orochimaru's scent. He's still alive...Even after the Akatsuki died out. I guess he escaped."**

**"Are you kidding me?! Orochimaru didn't die after that big fight?! Damn it! This is bad...Real bad! I think he's getting ahold of the next big clan...The Rain clan. We HAVE to go in Kiba! Stay or come. It's your choice."**

**"Hey! Baka! Ofcourse I'm going to come! Your weak little self can't take on Orochimaru all alone."**

Kiba gave Naruto a thumbs up sign and Naruto smiled with a nod following after.

They rushed in the building, hearing Akira's screams of anger and a mocking laughter. When they finally found the right door leading to Akira they paused and looked at each other. Someone besides Orochimaru was here...Who else...?

Before they could turn their heads to see the mystery person they got punched by Hikaru...

**"You don't belong here. The fox can stay though. You've made things easier on Orochimaru, Thanks for coming."**

**"DAMN IT! HIKARU YOU TRAITOR! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU HELP OROCHIMARU? ARE YOU STUPID?!"**

Kiba growled at Hikaru but Hikaru just kicked him in the ribs, almost breaking the wall of the room Akira was in. Hikaru's strength was just as good as the 5th Hokages...Maybe even better. Kiba cringed and got the wind knocked out of him. Akamaru ran up to Hikaru snarling and growling but Hikaru just kicked him at Kiba, Making the dog black out.

**"Who...The hell do you think you are? You're just like Sasuke...But you know what? Atleast he had the courage to change. He changed his ways! You still have time to run away from this! Please Hikaru!"**

Hikaru's eyes showed confusion, sadness, and regret. His father was Orochimaru's new right hand man since Kabuto died. His father was the one forcing him to follow in his foot steps to assist Orochimaru in any way...He knew deep down within his heart this wasn't right but he was so screwed up right now. He felt bad about Akira about everything...Out of anger he appeared behind naruto and choked him from behind, holding him up to where his feet were off the ground.

**"N-ow y-youve done...It!"**

Naruto's eyes turned red and his chakra was overshowering him in a red color. Naruto kicked Hikaru right in the stomach, Making him almost fall but Hikaru just flipped in the air right before hitting the hard ground. Naruto ran after him but stopped in mid track. He was paralyzed. He couldn't move a muscle...

**"I am a medic ninja. Have you forgotten my sensei was also Shizune? Don't worry the poison won't kill you. You're just going to be like that for awhile. If you have difficulty breathing...Then stop trying to move."**

Naruto's red eyes burned with fury. He kept hearing Akira kick and scream. Every time he tried to move his muscles ached terribly. He didn't know what to do..He coulnd't move not even a finger. Hikaru took one last glimpse of Naruto and walked into the room where Akira, His father, and Orochimaru was.

**"What took you so long and what was that loud commotion out there. Don't be so obnoxious Hikaru you fucking idiot."**

**"Forgive me father, I had to take care of some pests. I have the nine tails shinobi. Shall I bring him in?"**

**"Let your father take care of it Hikaru. He seems to handle things better than you anyways...Hehehe..As for you Akira-chan...I've got big plans for you my dear."**

Hikaru went into the corner across the room and sat down, having his back against the corner. He put one hand on his knee and kept his eyes tightly shut. He wished this was a big nightmare. If only it was...He wanted to show Akira he really wasn't the bad guy but apparently he seemed to be to her...She'd never forgive him.

Hikaru's father pulled Naruto inside the room and strapped him to a flat bed with chakra chains. Naruto managed to glance at Akira with eyes filled with apology. She was worn out from all the screaming and kicking, trying to escape but she simply let a single tear fall. She knew crying was something weak people did but she couldn't hold it back. Orochimaru looked at them both and grinned, he would have so much power...

**"Orochimaru...You don't know the true power I have within me. Witness it for the first and last time."**

Orochimaru laughed manically while looking at her with his snake-like eyes. He stared down at her like she was crazy then took ahold of the tools he was preparing earlier.

Akira closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She had no doubts that she could escape now. She had enough chakra to pull this off. She felt herself pulse once...twice...three times and then she flashed her now golden eyes open. Marks appeared on her face and her hair started to turn a silver color. She was like a white wolf with golden eyes...Her heart beat increased dramaticly as blood ran quickly to all of her muscles. She closed her hand, clenching it tightly and dug her nails into her own palm. Blood leaked out slowly and had a glow to it, She quickly opened her hand and the blood cut through the chakra chain tieing her and Naruto down. Her blood was coated with her own chakra allowing for a stronger force. She controlled the blood freely now that she had gotten free.

**"HIKARU DON'T JUST SIT THERE YOU IDIOT! HELP OUT! DO SOMETHING WITH HER! STOP THIS AT ONCE! KENJI MAKE YOUR SON HELP!"**

Orochimaru and the others began to feel a strong pressure, forcing them to fall to the ground and not allowing them to get up. Akira had chakra orbs surrounding her and she took her blood and destroyed all of the tools, potions, and other materials. The entire room was destroyed. Naruto had watched all of this with amazement, he tried once again to move and succeeded. He got up, Grabbed Akamaru and Kiba and looked at Akira. He motioned her to come and she nodded and then tried to search for Hikaru with her eyes. She scanned the destroyed room and couldn't find him at all. Orochimaru and Kenji were stuck under all the debree, out cold.


	4. Bloody Betrayal

After leaving the mess behind them Naruto,Kiba, Akamaru, and Akira were in the hospital for Kiba and Akamaru's wounds. Kiba was sleeping while Akira and Naruto talked about all that had happened.

Akira wondered about her village yet again...Hopefully no one was mad at her for being away for such a long time.

**"Good news gang! Akamaru is fine! His wounds healed up nicely with the help of Tsunade. Kiba is doing great to, Especially with all this rest he has gotten these past 3 days. Once he wakes up they may both leave."**

The optimistic nurse smiled cheerfully before leaving and Naruto jumped up happily while Akira chuckled gleefully. Though one thing couldn't leave her mind, The fact Hikaru was a traitor.

**"Woot! This is great, Huh Akira-Chan? Man...I'm glad it's all over."**

Akira's happy expression faded away quickly after Naruto spoke.

**"The truth is, It's not. We still have one big main problem. Orochimaru is still alive and he's going to come after my clan and you...We need to form a group strong enough to take him down for good. My village means the world to me Naruto-kun...Please help me."**

Naruto's smile also went away. He thought deeply about her words and nodded showing he understood her. He grabbed ahold of her hands and stared into her eyes.

**"Akira. Nothing is going to happen to your village. We will get a group. The power you had back there was amazing. I've never felt or seen anything like it before. You sure are special. Not because your a member of the Rain clan but because you're my friend."**

Akira felt herself start to heat up once again. She smiled hopefully.

Kiba fluttered his eyelids open and sat up, rubbing the back of his head with one hand while looking at the two.

**"Hey there...Hate to ruin the moment and all but can I get the hell out of here? I'm starving..."**

**"Haha, Ofcourse. The nurse said you and Akamaru are free to leave anytime you want. Thanks for trying to rescue me...I really appreciate it."**

**"Don't mention it. Later guys."**

**. . .**

Hikaru was getting scolded at by his father and Orochimaru. He couldn't take it anymore. This was pure hell. He felt like shit. If he could just run out of here he would.

But wait...Who would stop him? It's not like they needed him apparently, Since he was getting yelled at all the time. He's helped them out more than he could count.

**"Stupid worthless boy...You're lucky your father still keeps you around!"**

**"I'm ready to disown this piece of shit son. You let them all get away. You saw all of that coming!"**

Hikaru knew not to yell back or else he would have to spend time in a cell for a week without food or water. He only had to do that once though...Thankfully...First and last time. His light green eyes stared into their's with anger, Yet his face, His composure was completely calm and peaceful. Hikaru jumped out of the window and ran out without a word. He was through with all of this. He was going to make it up to the village...To Akira. He ran as fast as his legs could handle. As he ran the scenery was a green dark mossy blur. He headed back for Konoha without looking back on his past anymore.

**. . .**

Akira had visited her village to tell them about her adventure. She told them everything and how she needed to go away for awhile for the sake of the village. Everyone understood well and her family allowed her to take on the big mission.

When she made her way back to Konoha's gates she was greeted by the same knuckle head ninja...Naruto. She couldn't restrain herself from letting a smile cross her delicate face. He smiled back and hugged her.

**"LONG TIME NO SEE!"**

**"Naruto...It's only been 2 days..."**

**"Oh. Uh, WELL IT FEELS LIKE 2 WEEKS! Haha. Look, Listen...I've recruited someone very strong and he's a great friend of mine. He might seem a bit cold-hearted at first and mean and rude...But! Don't let that get to you. Just see past it, Okay?"**

**"Umm...I guess...As long as he's strong like you say. Well, What are we waiting for? Take me to him."**

**"Right. I think he's at the training field...Follow me."**

**. . .**

When they arrived at the training grounds there stood a dark haired ninja practicing on targets with shuriken. He immidiately stopped and looked back at the two. When he saw Naruto he smiled slightly, It took a sharp set of eyes to see it. Akira waved and bowed respectfully before stating her name to him.

**"Hm. The name's Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto we need to talk..."**

**"I know, I know."**

Akira looked back and fourth at the two, thinking to herself. They all sat down and Akira tried to read Sasuke's thoughts. He wasn't bad or evil so there's a plus.

**"Now, Sasuke used to be with Orochimaru, Okay? But after many long battles and etc, etc, I finally got him to come back to Konoha. It took alot of blood I can tell you that much but it was well worth it. RIGHT BUDDY OL PAL?"**

Naruto nudged Sasuke with a goofy grin and laughed playfully. Sasuke shook his head with a sigh and a smile.

**"I see, I see. So we have a 3 man cell currently. We need more people."**

**"Ofcourse we do silly. In the meantime relax. We all have time to look for more shinobi. We can't just pick any one."**

Akira nodded and patted Naruto's head while Sasuke looked at them like a hawk watching prey. But he was really looking at a shadow of someone...

He speedily stood up and held a kunai in his hand, ready for any battle.

Akira was right after him except with a sword in her hands. Naruto sat there unaware of the oncoming threat.

**"Hey what's the big idea...Eh?"**

Naruto turned around to see what they were looking at and then got up as well.

Hikaru came out with blood pouring from his arm, Orochimaru must of layed a few traps just incase he would of tried to do this in the near future. Hikaru had beads of sweat dripping from his head and bruises on his arms. He looked downright exhausted mentally and physically. Akira's blue eyes widened, The sight of him made her want to cry from being pissed off at him and sad that he was hurt. She didn't know what to say or how to react so she just slid her sword back into it's hidden sheath.

Looking at Akira's response to the visitor, Sasuke also put his weapon away and crossed his arms over his chest.

**"I'm...Sorry. If...You will just hear me out...I promise I'll make everything better. Please...Give me a second chance...Akira..."**

After the short speech Hikaru tried to heal himself but wasted all of his chakra on escaping from Orochimaru and his father. He wound up falling to his knees and then on the ground. His blood soaked the grass, Staining it crimson red. The sun was setting and Sasuke decided to leave to get some rest. He poofed away in a puff of smoke and Naruto stared at Akira, Feeling worry. He could tell she was puzzled and hurt.

Akira took in a deep breath and let it out to control her emotions. She was a skilled assassin and she had to use this trick more than ever...It always seemed to work. Never in her life though, Had she ever felt so strongly about someone. She motioned to Naruto silently to help her bring Hikaru to the hospital. Naruto nodded once and shot Akira a look of optimisim. She weakly smiled as they took one last glance at the sunset and ran to the Konoha hospital.

**. . .**


	5. Feel the love or the pain?

Hikaru's aqua green eyes slowly opened to find himself laying upon a hospital bed with Naruto leaning against a wall.

**"It's about time you woke up..."**

Naruto smiled lightly and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

**"Yeah. Where's Akira?"**

**"Uhh...She's at Kikyo Castle. That reminds me...She said for you to meet her there when you feel you are all rested up."**

**"Hm...I'm fine. I'll be going now, Tell the nurses I give them my thanks. Thanks Naruto, Later."**

As Hikaru was about to walk out of the room Naruto grabbed his shoulder firmly and gave him a stern look.

**"Listen. She was worried about you, Make sure you don't hurt her feelings anymore. Live up to your promises. Or I'll never forgive you."**

Hikaru returned the stern look to Naruto and he nodded silently just before walking out of the door.

**. . .**

Meanwhile Akira sat on the top of Kikyo Castle while letting her thoughts run freely. A breeze picked her hair up and tossed it around effortlessly. She let her eyes close to enjoy the sensation. It wasn't that long until Hikaru appeared right beside Akira. She opened her eyes to him and they flashed a gold color and then back to blue. Hikaru did a half-step back being cautious and then kneeled down to her. Once his mouth opened she held up a hand to force him to hold his tongue.

**"Don't speak. Just listen. There's one thing you don't know about me and that's my occupation. I'm an assassin. You need to think before you let your actions speak for your true self. I'm giving you a second chance if you win..."**

**"Akira, I could tell you're an assasin. Forgive me and I promise I'll never betray you again. Please. What do you mean if I "win"?"**

**"You're all better. Now I'm going to teach you a lesson. Not to mess with me or my emotions. Win, and I'll forgive you and let you off easily."**

Hikaru's eyes widened and he jumped to the back. He felt the wind pick up and it started to make the charms sway back and fourth as well as their clothing and hair. His dark hair went infront of his eyes and caused him to close them. Before Hikaru could open his eyes Akira was already infront of him with golden eyes. Her hair remained the same brown. She held a kunai up to his throat. Once he opened his eyes he hit the kunai out of her hand and made her arms go in the back of her. As he restrained her she just smiled.

**"Hehehe..."**

**"Akira I wish you wouldn't do this..."**

Hikaru's voice was only a whisper against the nape of her neck. It gave her goosebumps but she head-butted him from the back and made him lose his grip while stumbling back, trying to regain his composure. She started to do handsigns and beside her, her shadow started to have a form of a wolf. The shadow started to get lighter and lighter until a blinding flash happened. What was left of the shadow was a white wolf with golden eyes. The wolf and Akira ran straight toward Hikaru but then they both dissapeared. The wolf appeared with a gust of wind and almost bit Hikaru's leg. He jumped back and drop kicked the ground, making the roof break and the debree fly everywhere. The wolf dissapeared once more and reappeared with the next gust of wind, coming from the opposite side of which it was. Just when the wolf's mouth began to open to bite Hikaru, Hikaru kicked it with full strength and the wolf exploded into a heavy black smoke.

**"Where are you..."**

Hikaru muttered.

Kunai and shuriken came flying from every cardinal direction. Hikaru took out a sword and created a clone of himself to help defend against the weapons. He began to cough due to the smoke but then slid on a mask onto his face. Everything was pitch black around him, he felt like he was falling in darkness. He would move and jump but still he couldn't get away from the darkness. A pair of golden eyes shown in the darkness and Hikaru took his sword and transferred his chakra into it, Making it bigger. He began slashing at the black, trying to break up the smoke. It was meaningless. Akira appeared behind him and wrapped her hands around his throat. She dug her nails into his skin, causing him to cringe. His blood dripped and he turned to her and cut her arm with his sword. Her blood and his blood began to mix together. Her hand pressed down onto the blood mixture and it began to create a long chain with sharp edges.

**"Give up yet, Hikaru?"**

**"Not necessairly."**

Akira began to spin the chain, Making it hard to see and decipher it's movements. The chain wrapped around Hikaru's ankle and Akira pulled it, Making Hikaru fall to the ground. Right when he fell he used a subsitution jutsu. Akira closed her eyes and allowed her ears to pick up any movements coming from Hikaru. It was still pitch black and Akira started to choke slightly on her own smoke jutsu. Akira started furiously whipping her blood chain around, making more debree. Stuff flew everywhere. She felt something scrape her arms and her cheek. Hikaru threw a paper bomb down where she was and it exploded, sending her falling to the ground. She was choking on the smoke and just closed her eyes.

**"Akira!"**

Hikaru jumped down as well and grabbed her, Before they both fell Hikaru had her close to him and he landed on his back. His hands glowed blue as he started to heal her. When she opened her eyes the gold color vanished into the blue.


	6. Hello there Hana

She blushed once she realized where she was. In Hikaru's arms, Getting healed.

Hikaru smiled down at her and brushed the hair strands away from her eyes. Akira just layed there for a moment, allowing the moment to go further.

**"Akira, I don't want to fight you ever again."**

**"I'm sorry. I couldn't believe I let my emotions get the best of me. We're good now...No more bad stuff...Right?"**

**"Yes. Yes we are."**

It seemed as if Akira and Hikaru had been the only people there but watching them from the start was Sasuke Uchiha. He stepped infront of them and crossed his arms over his chest.

**"Can we get on with the Orochimaru mission now? There's alot of work to be done."**

Hikaru and Akira's heads turned quickly to see Sasuke standing there watching them. Even though his words seemed to be rude Sasuke had a small smile on his face. He actually was beginning to create a bond with these people. His true comrades.

Akira got up fast and dusted herself off, Smiling nervously. Hikaru chuckled warmly and rubbed the back of his head.

**"Sure thing."**

Hikaru grinned at Sasuke and Sasuke's small smile grew slightly bigger.

Akira layed her right arm around Hikaru's neck and her left arm layed around Sasuke's neck. They walked in a line toward the ramen shop to find Naruto.

**. . .**

**"OH! Hey guys!!"**

Naruto grinned cheerfully while slurping down ramen like it was nothing.

Sasuke waved calmly and Hikaru smiled back. Akira sat beside Naruto and stole one of his noodles. He looked at the ramen and then back at her and shrugged.

**"Hey...That's mine...Eh. Oh well."**

Naruto chuckled and Akira giggled while Sasuke sat down beside them both and ordered a bowl for himself. Hikaru remained standing and watched Akira steal some more noodles from Naruto's bowl. He couldn't crack a smile even though it was sort of cute. He wished it was his bowl she was stealing from...Not Naruto's.

**"So, I was thinking about it and...I'm going to bring in my sister to the group! Okay? She's excellent...A little younger than me but oh well. She'll be here tommorow."**

Akira seemed delightful to have her sister join her. They were close. Best pals when they were younger.

**"She doesn't open up to many people though but deep down inside she has a sweet side...Haha."**

Hikaru rested his arms and head on Akira's head. She looked up and chuckled, smiling happily.

Sasuke was silently eating his ramen and occasionaly he'd glance over at the group. Once he was finished with his bowl he began to talk.

**"More elite members the better."**

**"Yeah! There's strength in numbers! Right guys?!"**

Naruto clenched his fist and threw it into the air pridefuly.

**"So far we have...Akira Rain, Me, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Akira's younger sister. I'd say that's good enough."**

**"Hmm..."**

**"Well if there's noone else..."  
**

**"I suppose that's fine."**

After the get-together everyone decided to call it a day. Naruto remained at the ramen shop, Helping the chef clean up. Hikaru stepped outside and looked up at the moonlit sky while waiting for Akira. Just before Akira walked out Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

**"I saw your battle. Take this to guard against that smoke jutsu you're working on. You need to be more careful. Hikaru won't always be there to heal you."  
**

**"Huh?"**

Sasuke handed her a mask similar to what Hikaru was using when he encountered the heavy smoke. She smiled and hugged him thankfully, Trying to be nice and respectful.

Sasuke didn't know what to do back so he just stood there and let her hug him.

**"Uh, Yeah. I'll be going now."**

**"Stay safe, Byebye Sasuke."**

**"You too."**

After Sasuke left Akira walked out behind him. Hikaru was still outside waiting for Akira. He looked at her and she looked back at him.

**"Want me to walk you home?"**

**"My home or my hotel I'm currently staying at...?"**

**"Your **_**home.**_**"**

**"It's like an hour away though."**

**"So? Let's go. I'm sure you're homesick."**

**"Um okay."**

They started to make their way to Akira's village and Hikaru noticed Akira shivering from the chilly night air. He stepped infront of her to make her stop and kissed her forhead. She felt her stomach drop and she blushed like crazy. Her body stopped shivering and then her entire body felt warm.

**"Better?"**

**"Let's just go! You're...You're crazy!"**

**"I am?"**

**". . ."**

Hikaru chuckled and started running, leaving Akira behind. She felt even warmer because she was angry. He just ran off!

_"He thinks he can run faster than me and make me look like a fool? Oh please. Watch this..."_

She transferred her chakra mostly to her feet and sped up, soon staying at the same speed then surpassing him. She looked back at him and stuck her tongue out. He sped up to her and flicked her forhead, making her trip over her feet. She fell and then got up but he was way ahead of her. She growled under her breath and her eyes flashed a gold color once she had gotten up to him again. This time she pushed him down and before they knew it they were already at Akira's village. The village hidden amongst the moonlight.

When Hikaru appeared beside Akira he smiled and ruffled up her hair, pissing her off even more.

**"Damn it! Would you stop?!"**

**"Hey...You know what? You're cute when you're angry."**

**"What!!"**

**"Is that your sister?"**

Akira's attention went from Hikaru to the shadow of a girl. Once the form caught up with the shadow she noticed it indeed was her sister. Akira couldn't resist smiling and running up to her.

**"Hey sis! Why are you out so late?"**

**"I was going to see what the racket was outside."**

**"Oh...Right. Sorry about that."**

**"Who's the boy?"**

**"Hikaru...He's trouble."**

**"I see."**

Hikaru stood there, eyeing the two girls. He raised his eyebrow once he heard his name. Akira's sister had a very small smile on her face, she was quiet and calm all the time. There were some days were she had gotten a bit hyper but that's rare. When Akira looked back at Hikaru he wasn't there. She tried to hear his thoughts but he was diffinately not there so she failed.

**"He's gone."**

**"I know...Ugh. Oh well. Let's go back to bed and go back to Konoha in the morning."**

**"Yes."**

Akira's sister had blonde hair with pink eyes. She didn't look like the other members of the Rain clan. She also didn't relate to them as much as Akira.

However she still loved her family and would kill anyone who messed with them just as Akira would.

The girls walked into the village and bunkered down into their beds.

While Akira's sister was fast asleep Akira was the opposite. She laid in the bed and stared up at the ceiling, Thinking of Hikaru. She didn't know why he was such a big influence on her...She looked around and could of sworn she felt Hikaru there, beside her. She wished he WAS there...Akira really started to enjoy Hikaru even though he pissed her off every now and then.


	7. Let's show them how its done

When Akira and her sister Hana woke up they realized it was already around 12:00 pm. Afternoon. They were late to be back at Konoha. Akira stumbled around trying to put on her clothes and then they ripped.

**"OH THIS IS JUST PLEASANT!"**

**"Please do not yell sis."**

**"Oh, Eh..Sorry Hana."**

Akira sighed and held up her ripped clothing...She eyed it angerily and threw it down. The only other clothing that was available was a kimono. She sighed once more only thinking of how Hikaru would laugh at it.

**"Hurry. We need to go."**

When Akira finally finished getting ready her and Hana were just about to burst out of the village but they didn't get to make it through the bordering gate. A clan member came infront of them and forced them to stop.

**"Hey girls! Listen here, Konoha's Kage, Lady Tsunade gave us these specialized scrolls for traveling. Just write where you want to go and it might work. There are some defects with this new product though but most people say it works!"**

**"Thanks? Let's hope it works. Come on Hana."**

The girls both wrote their names down and a flash of light blinded them temporairly. When they opened their eyes they were at Konoha, Right by the gates. They walked in and Naruto jumped down outta nowhere. Sasuke and Hikaru jumped from different sides as well.

**"You're late! Is this your sister?"**

**"Sorry, sorry! Yes it is. Her name's Hana."**

Naruto examined her and then looked at Akira closely.

**"She doesn't look a thing like you."**

**"Hehe, I know, I know."**

Sasuke looked at her and so did Hikaru.

**"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."**

**"The name's Hikaru but I'm sure you already know that. Right Akira?"**

She smiled sarcasticly and Hikaru looked at her kimono.

**"Nice...It suits you. How adorable. Like a little girl at a festival."**

**"Shut up."**

Naruto blinked at Hana and smiled.

**"She's not the talkative type."**

**"Can we get on with this mission?"**

**"She speaks."**

Akira chuckled and started to walk towards a sitting area. She sat down on the benches as did everyone else.

**"First things first. How are we going to find out the location of Orochimaru?**

**"Naruto, What if we go back to the forest of death?"**

**"NO! Are you kidding? There's millions of traps. They know we're probaly going to go back there."**

**"Let's do it."**

Everyone debated for what it seemed like hours until they all agreed on going to the forest of death. They all stocked up on items and food and made their way to the forest. When they arrived near the old spot where Orochimaru was they decided to take a rest. They had to dodge many countless traps and paper bombs. There was no sign of Orochimaru's prescence or Kenji's.

**"This sucks."**

**"You know it."**

Naruto and Hikaru were the ones who kept complaining while the others remained quiet.

**"I'm searching for him."**

**"Not alone Hana!"**

**"Fine. Come with me."**

Everyone stared at Hana like she was crazy.

**"Look, Just let us go. We're strong enough to defend ourselves. If we're not back in 30 minutes come and find us."**

**"Akira, Do you believe that is a well thought out and efficient plan?"**

Sasuke spoke quietly while looking at her with those dark eyes of his. She raised her eyebrow.

**"Nope. But I'm going to do it anyways. Alright Hana, Time to go."**

**"Yes."**

Before anyone else could disagree or force them to stay they had already ran off.


	8. Showtime

. . .

Akira and her sister Hana flew from tree top, to tree top. Nothing. No signs, traces, ANYTHING, Of Orochimaru and Kenji...The night had soon came around. The moon peeked its head from a cloud in the dark sky. The girls felt slightly tired but still they were dedicated to their work so they shrugged off the feelings holding them back and moved on.

**"Still...Nothing. Hana, Have you picked up on anything besides these annoying bugs?"**

Hana looked over at Akira with a slightly puzzled look, She shook her head and let out a small sigh. The leaves began to rustle about as the wind picked up. Hana glanced up and paused as the moon hid behind a cloud. She took her arm and held Akira back, Against the trunk of a tree. It was apparent she heard something or senced something. Akira and Hana closed their eyes and began using that sixth sence of theirs. The sence to read other's minds. Their breathing slowed down as they tried to concentrate hard. Once they both opened their eyes at the same time, They looked at each other and nodded, Reading each other's thoughts easily.

They ran quickly toward their enemies, Fully aware that they were here. When Hana heard a sound of a twig being snapped she leapt up into a higher tree branch. Akira hid in the shadows with two kunai in each hand. Akira motioned to Hana and realized Hana was already at it. Hana started doing handsigns and the clouds above them started to come closer to her in the shape of a pack of wolves. She manipulated the newly made wolf pack and they searched for Orochimaru and Kenji.

**"There they are Akira!"**

Hana yelled toward Akira and Akira threw the kunai at Orochimaru and Kenji. They both looked up at the girls and smirked, easily dodging the kunai. The pack of wolves started to go after them but Orochimaru did handsigns and snakes started attacking the wolves, Making the wolves explode into tiny water droplets. Kenji placed his hands on the ground and tree roots grabbed ahold of Akira's feet, Holding her there.

**"You are sure one idiot to mess with someone like me...No...Like **_**us.**_**"**

Akira growled and glared toward Kenji and Orochimaru. Hana did another jutsu, Another water based one. Water from the ground started rising in the air and it turned into sharp fang-like objects. Hana motioned her hands all over, controlling the water. Orochimaru had snakes covered all over him, The snakes helped defend against the water but Hana managed to get water from right under him, The water turned into one long fang and stuck right up from under him. Blood dripped down and Orochimaru laughed manically.

**"Foolish little girl. You think this will kill me? Here...Take this wench."**

Snakes came out of the ground, breaking the ground and strangling Hana. She didn't have a chance to move since they were choking her and were wrapped tightly around her.

Akira's breathing went faster and faster as her eyes started to turn that golden color once more. Adrenaline ran through her veins. She felt pulsing again and her brown hair transformed into a silvery white color. Her nails grew slightly longer and sharper and her breathing sped up. She felt her heart pound against the inside of her chest, _Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud!_

**"Now...I'm awake. You've awoken the big bad wolf...Prepare to suffer until your soul screams to leave your body. Then...You die."**

**"S-Sister! H-elp...Please..."**

Kenji did more handsigns and the tree roots wrapped around Akira's entire body. Everything was quiet, No movements. Kenji snickered and walked to Orochimaru to heal him with medicine. Once he was about to place the medicine in Orochimaru's mouth Akira broke out of the tree trunk trap. She slashed her biceps with her long nails and blood poured out, glowing in the moonlight. The moon was full, bright, and furious. Akira's blood floated in the air as it was now in her control, It formed into seperate chains and she thrashed it around, Breaking everything. Kenji threw kunai at him but Akira dodged it and then struck him with her blood chain.

**"DAMN IT!"**

**"You fool! Help me instead! You're just as worthless as your son! Now I'm never bringing back your deceased wife!"**

**"W-what?! WE HAD A DEAL!"**

Akira watched Kenji's blood drip onto the ground. She let out a single laugh and then out of nowhere Hikaru and the rest of the gang dropped down from the tree tops. Hikaru punched his father and then stared at Akira with awe. Akira glanced at them and then helped her sister get loose. She rubbed her throat and limbs where the snakes were gripped to tightly.

Naruto made shadow clones just when Orochimaru was trying to get away, The shadow clones tackled him to the ground and pinned him there. Orochimaru opened his mouth and what was there was a snake wrapped around a blade, piercing at all of the shadow clones. Sasuke grabbed his sword and cut Orochimaru's arm off. A loud yell of pain was heard miles away. Everyone turned to stare at Orochimaru.

**"You all...I...Won't...DIE!"**

The wind picked up crazily. The leaves fell from the trees, Leaving bare branches and Orochimaru stood up, His arm was on the ground and it transformed into a snake. The snake started to grow bigger and bigger until it was the size of a tree. Orochimaru threw kunai at everyone, Distracting them and then the snake smacked its tail on the ground, sending the ground everywhere. It was a war zone. Akira couldn't use her smoke jutsu because the others wouldn't be able to see in it. They weren't used to it.

Akira took Hikaru's hand, Accidently scratching it with her claws. She stared at him for a second and then threw him at the snake. He knew exactly what to do. He used the momentum to hit the snake with his super strength. The snake made a weird sound of pain and quickly recovered itself. Akira used her blood chain and tried to cut it and slash at it but only managed to make deep gashes. Naruto and Sasuke were in the back of them, Charging up Rasengan and Chidori. Hana created another cloud wolf with the left over moisture in the air and ground, The wolf started biting the snake's tale, Making it stay in its place.

Orochimaru was just about to charge at the group but Hikaru started doing a 200 hit combo, Breaking every bone in his body. You could literally hear cracks and snaps as the bones broke.

**"LET'S DO THIS GUYS!"**

Naruto shouted and gave one look to everyone just before he leapt straight at the snake, hitting it with rasengan as Sasuke yelled out "Chidori!" And hit it right when Naruto's rasengan hit. There was a bright light as both techniques took effect. Just before everything was almost over Akira slashed her legs deeply, Most of her blood turned into a giant long whip. She took control of it and sent the last bit of chakra into her final technique. She swung her whip right into the snake and it got cut in half and demolished by Naruto and Sasuke's jutsu.


	9. Good news, Bad news

That was it. Now for the death part. Everyone was spread out over the messy broken ground. Trees were broken the ground was seperated, Rocks and debree was everywhere. It looked as if a tornado and a hurricane had been right where they stood. Orochimaru and Kenji was still alive. Kenji was knocked out cold by Hikaru's previous punch and Orochimaru was laying on a branch, Trying to attend to his wounds before it was too late. There were several wounds placed on him.

**"Time for you to die you bastard."**

Akira's hair started turning back to the normal color as well as her eyes. She took her hidden sword out and stabbed it right into his chest. All Orochimaru did was widen his eyes just before he died. Blood slowly leaked out and Akira wiped her blade off and stuck it back into its sheathe. Next was Kenji...

**"Dad..."**

Hana erased Orochimaru's body with one of the Rain Clan's assassin techniques. There was no more scent of blood or the gruesome image of the dead body.

Hikaru was kneeled down beside his father. He stared at him with a cold face that was still lit with some warmpth...Some love.

Kenji's eyes opened suddenly and he grabbed ahold of Hikaru's neck, Choking him. Hikaru looked at his father sadly and then closed his eyes. A tear fell from his cheek and he placed his hand onto Kenji's chest. Kenji's body pulsed and started to twitch. His blood stopped flowing to his brain. His skin began to turn into a pale white and then his eyes closed, His grip loosened up and he died.

**"I'm sorry."**

Everyone stood in silence as they watched the death of Kenji. They felt the same pain as Hikaru and felt sorry for him. Akira appeared beside Hikaru and hugged him from behind. He kept his eyes closed, Enjoying her warmpth. The others slowly started to come by the two. Naruto hugged the both of them cutely and smiled.

**"Now. It's over."**

**"You're right about that Naruto...Now we can live in peace."**

Akira let go of Hikaru and he turned to face her. She blushed and smiled, Softening up her expression. Naruto let go as well and pumped a fist in the air. Sasuke smiled for once. An actual full smile. Hana looked at Sasuke and Sasuke turned to her, Feeling her eyes glued on him.

**"Yes...?"**

**"I suppose we should celebrate."**

**"I suppose you're right."**

Hana and Sasuke both smiled at each other but that only lasted for so long...Hikaru looked up at the night sky with his calm eyes and sighed a sigh of relief. Akira high fived Naruto and Naruto just couldn't stop grinning.

**"Konoha's waiting for the good news guys...Let's go let everyone know. Shall we?"**

Hikaru smiled at everyone and grabbed Akira's hand. He ran with her back to Konoha as the others followed not far behind them.


	10. Festival Finale!

Another day in Konoha. This time everyone has no more fears of Orochimaru and his schemes. Akira and her friends put him to bed, Along with Kenji. The weather was wonderful to everyone today. The sun shined brightly, Making everything have a sweet glow to it. The clouds created different shapes for any curious eyes to decipher. Everyone walked about happily, Spreading the good news. People from other villages came to celebrate. The last threats were gone. No more rogue ninja, No more Orochimaru, No more Kenji, No more anything bad. The Rain clan had taken care of all the bandits who threatened the peace of the countrys. As a matter of fact, Everything was so perfect there was going to be a festival tonight.

. . .

**"Hana..."**

Sasuke's voice called out to Hana in a almost silent way. She peeked over her shoulder to see if the person behind her would annoy her or spark her interest. It was choice number 2. She turned around and looked at him almost coldly. She raised her head and perked her eyebrow curiously. He stared into her eyes and his cheeks barely showed a tint of red. He took a step closer to her.

**"Would it be alright if I went with you to the festival? Akira is going with Hikaru, Naruto is going to be all over the place so no one can really keep up with him anyways...All the others have...Um..Dates."**

Hana's eyes glistened with joy. She began to smile.

**"So, What you're saying is...You want to go on a date with me."**

**"I guess that would be the proper term...Yes."**

**"Very well. I say yes."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yup."**

Sasuke smiled and took her hand into his while they walked to a bench and sat down, Eating a treat.

. . .

**"HIKARU!! IM NOT WEARING THAT! YOU FREAK!"**

**"Why...Am I a freak?"**

**"Ugh."**

Akira held up a kimono with pink sakura petals on it. It seemed too girly for her taste...She even noticed it was kind of shorter than most kimonos. It looked like something a little girl would wear...

**"Do it for me. I always see your tough side...Can't I see your cute side too?"**

**"If I do this then you have to wear this..."**

Akira scrummaged around looking for a outfit in her drawers. She took out an outfit similar to Sasuke's. Really...Really similar. It had a different color though. It matched his eyes. Hikaru's eyes widened and he furrowed his eyebrows in a 'hell no' expression.

**"DO IT!"**

**"Why do you even have this Akira..."**

**"No questions! Wear it now!"**

**"When I come out you better have your kimono on..."**

**"Fine! Fine! Fine!"**

**"M'kay..."**

Hikaru went in the bathroom and started to change and so did Akira. When they were both done Hikaru looked at Akira with wide eyes and so did Akira to him.

Hikaru actually had a pack...More than one pack...He was well, Defined. The outfit revealed his chest and he raised an eyebrow and then smiled, Eyeing Akira up and down.

**"If you check out me...That means I can check you out."**

**"HEY!"**

**"Hehe...How cute."**

Akira blushed angerily and glared at him. He smiled sweetly and kissed her cheek which made her soften up.

. . .

Throughout the whole day everyone was getting ready for the big festival. People were setting up games, food, prizes, fireworks, and much much more. There were lights hung up and streamers which always seemed to be everywhere you looked. There was absolutely everything a festival could ever need. Time went by fast. All of the girls rushed to get new outfits and the boys waited for their dates. Little kids were anxious, Parents were excited about a day off, Shinobi ran around making sure everything was in tip top shape. And before anyone knew it...Night had fallen.

. . .

**"I, Tsunade of Konoha have awarded everyone a great time! Not just because of the death of Orochimaru but because you all deserve it. Especially Akira, Sasuke, Hikaru, Naruto, and Hana. Thank you all for your hard work. Have fun everybody and let's give a big round of applause to the assassins who have helped with threats against all countrys. They were are shadows, Protecting us!"**

The Rain clan started appearing one by one until there was an entire huge group of people who looked alike. Everyone cheered and smiled. The Rain family bowed respectfully and then the headmaster walked up infront of everyone. Soon he had gotten everyones undiveded attention.

**"Thanks. Akira and her friends were the real heroes here. If you see them tonight, Congratulate them. Now let's let the festival begin! Shoot the fireworks!"**

Ninja from all over started to slyly shoot off fireworks all over. Clashes of colors filled the sky. Everyone ooed and awed. The sky lit up repeatedly.

Hana and Sasuke could be seen playing games in order to win the cute plushie prizes. Sasuke tossed one of the rings and won first place. He took the biggest plushie and gave it to Hana. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

**"Thank you!"**

**"Don't mention it."**

Naruto was well..Everywhere. He was mostly playing with the kids, Especially Konohamaru. He pissed off some people and stole their handheld fans and gave them to the kids. Shikamaru and Temari were sitting at a picnic table, Eating dango and watching the fireworks show. Neji and Hinata were laughing while enjoying the food. Choji..Enjoyed the food as well. Tenten was with Neji and Hinata and Tsunade was showing off her super strength with Hikaru. Basically everyone was having a wonderful time.

. . .

**"Why is it...I'm the only one with no one...Ugh."**

Akira sat on a hill, Away from everyone to watch the fireworks with a better view. The best view. Hikaru walked up behind her and Akira immidiately turned around, Hearing the grass get stepped on. Hikaru's face was cheerful yet calm as always...There was no remorse, No pain from the killing of his father. He looked like a free bird.

**"You were saying?"**

**"Um, Nothing. Hey you're still wearing the outfit..."**

**"Captain obvious."**

**"Shut up."**

**"Make me."**

Akira flashed a grin right before she stood up and kissed his lips. Hikaru's heartbeat sped up and he wrapped his arms around her. They both smiled and enjoyed each other's warmpth. He stroked her silky hair as she layed her head onto his shoulder. They stood and watched the fireworks peacefully.

**"I love you Akira."**

**"I can say the same thing Hikaru..."**

End.


End file.
